A clan emerges
by Petaldawn
Summary: Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing are still confused over the prophesy and the battle with the dark forest draws near. But then a mysterious clan emerges from the fog and the clans must put everything aside and focus on helping this clan home, and friendships and enemies are made. But will the dark forest hold out that long?
1. Prologue

Warrior cats

Omen of the stars

A clan emerges

Prologue

A big group of cats roamed carefully and fearfully threw unknown land, and every so often the bushes quivered or a howling noise would appear in the distance. Scaring in particular, a young black cat with green eyes like emeralds which were lit with terror, and a white spot on his chest. "Stop that jumping, you look like your being stalked by a fox!" a white furred (although in the darkness looked like gray) cat turned around and hissed at him.

"Sorry" the black cat mumbled.

Moving further on in to the unknown forest the cats came to a cave, looking gloomy and bleak. The black tom cat hoped they wouldn't have to stay in there. The leader of the group, a tall muscular, reddish color tom with icy blue eyes, massive paws the size of the little black cat's head and amazingly pointy ears halted at the front of the cave and gave it a curious sniff. His mate padded up to him and said in a terrified whisper, "we can't possibly stay in there; anything could be hiding, foxes, baggers, all sorts"

A murmur of unease rippled thru the group of cats realizing that this is probably likely. Just as the leader was about to speak, three small kits scurried up to them, the biggest one a tom looking just like his mother, with a sandy pelt but darker, yet he had inherited his father's icy eyes. And the next biggest one, a she-cat, looked like her father with the reddish pelt and the cool, icy gaze. However the smallest kit of all was a bashe tom with darker sploges, only inheriting his mother's brilliant yellowish eyes. "It's safe" the leader announced in a calm voice "I can't smell a thing" he continued and padded in.

His mate still looked unsure but went in anyway, her kits following behind her. The rest of the group followed in after. The terrified black cat's heart sunk when it was his turn to go in, taking a deep breath he slowly entered and soon realized he was walking next to his friend, a leopard like, lean tom. "I don't like it in hear" the black cat whispered.

"Honestly, you're scared of everything, at least it gives us a place to sleep, maybe not the best of places but it will be fun" the gray tom replied.

Hurt at being teased, the black cat just gave him a glare and carried on threw the tunneled cave. Soon they came to a small cavern with a river running through it, and a hole in the roof to let the light of the moon in. Everyone was settling down for the night but first the black cat scurried over to where the river was and gulped down some mouthfuls of cold water. Before settling down next to his leopard friend. Looking around him, he could hear the yawning and snoring of many cats. The gloom of the darkness still scared the dark cat and he felt like someone or something was watching him.

.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Dovewing woke as light flickered threw the apprentices den, her and Ivypool had had to sleep in hear because there was no room in the warriors den, however Firestar had told Dustpelt and Brackenfur to make more room in that den so soon she'll be able to move in to the warriors den where she should be at the moment, instead she had to sleep with the apprentices Cherrypaw and Molepaw, I shouldn't have to sleep with apprentices I'm a warrior! Hollyleaf was also sleeping in the same den after she'd come back from many moons without being in the clan, because of being half clan and the accidental murder of Ashfur. But she didn't mind, in fact Dovewing quite liked having Hollyleaf around, she was curious about her when she left the clans around the lake.

Stretching over sideways to feel her sister's warmth, Dovewing realized Ivypool wasn't there! Had something happened to her in the dark forest? Fear pulsed threw her body and she tried to think of what life would be like without her sister, but it was too hard to bear. Sending out her special senses (the power from the prophesy) Dovewing searched the territory to find her. Finally she saw her by the Windclan border, with Cloudtail, Mousewhisker and Icecloud. Taking a sigh of relief Dovewing realized she was on dawn patrol, checking the borders, she should be back by the time Brambleclaw starts giving orders for the day.

"Cherrypaw, Molepaw!" Foxleap called in threw the entrance to the apprentices den. They both staggered out of their nests and slowly padding out of the den, looking tired and yawning all the way. Dovewing remembered with a smile her apprentice training. Having nothing to do, Dovewing hopped out of her nest, quickly grooming her pelt and scurried off outside for today's patrols. "Hi, Dovewing." Foxleap stopped her as she dashed off to the crowd of cats around Brambleclaw.

"Hi, Foxleap" Dovewing replied with a flick of her tail.

"Rosepetals ill, so Brambleclaw said for you to take Molepaw hunting while I take Cherrypaw" Foxleap said happily.

Whys he in such a good mood? Dovewing wondered curiously. "Sure" she said look at the apprentices waiting at the thorn barrier.

"Great! It will be good practice for when you get an apprentice of your own, come on, follow me" Foxleap bounded off as he said the last bit.

Dovewing followed him up to the thorn barrier, and just as she was about to leave, Cloudtail's patrol came in. "Anything at Windclan?" Dovewing asked Ivypool.

"Not a sent over our side of the border" Ivypool replied sleepily.

Dovewing nodded and scurried off after the others. They were waiting outside the barrier and when she arrived, Foxleap gave a flick of his ear to tell them to keep going. Dovewing brought up the rear and Molepaw decided to trot along next to her, obviously trying to impress her. Foxleap stopped at a fallen tree trunk and started to give orders. "Me and Cherrypaw will hunt near the Windclan border, and you and Molepaw go down by the lake." Foxleap addressed her in a serious tone. "Whichever pear brings back the most fresh kill gets first pick off the fresh kill pile" Foxleap announced a moment after.

Dovewing was now determined and she could get very competitive, after all with her special senses Dovewing would be able to pick up the scents of all different prey. Nodding, Dovewing bounded away into the bushes towards the lake, Molepaw hurrying behind her.

Once at the lake Molepaw was out of breath, and Dovewing asked "can you smell anything" she was testing him to see how good he really is.

Molepaw put his head up to the air and opened his mouth to breath in the scents, of _Corse_ Dovewing new that there was a squirrel nearby; she was just wanted to see if the young apprentice would pick up the scent. "Squirrel"! Molepaw announced triumpfuly.

Dovewing gave him an approved nod, and she could see how pleased he looked and wondered if she had looked the same long ago. Molepaw then crouched to the ground and snuck over to the shelter of a bush, Dovewing then did the same. The squirrel was in the small clearing in front of the bush, eating a nut and facing the opposite way to them. Molepaw then transformed himself into a nicely positioned hunting crouch, and sneaked forward. Dovewing was impressed, for such a young apprentice he could do a good crouch. Suddenly Molepaw sprang at the squirrel letting out a yowl that scared the squirrel half to death! His leap was a bit clumsy and his paws sprayed about randomly but he was still able to catch the stupid old squirrel. Molepaw padded back up to Dovewing the squirrel hanging from his jaws. "Great catch" Dovewing praised.

Dovewing could see the smile on Molepaw's face behind the squirrel. "However, your leap needs to be worked on, your paws were failing round everywhere, but not to worry with a bright cat like you, your learn in an instant." Continued Dovewing.

"Thanks, I'll work on the pounce!" replied Molepaw cheerfully.

"Now, do you know how to do partner hunting?" Dovewing asked with a mischievous smile creeping on her face.

"No"

"Well we best teach you haven't we?"

Dovewing and Molepaw returned proudly to the place where most battle training is held. They were very proud of the amount of prey they had caught. They waited patiently at the meeting place, Dovewing looked up to the sky to see sunset, the time of which Foxleap had said to meet at. Not long after, Cherrypaw flung herself threw the bushes carrying prey and bashed straight into Molepaw, Foxleap followed more slowly behind. "Wow, you've caught lodes" gesturing to the pile of fresh kill sitting in-between Dovewing and Molepaw.

A proud smile appeared on Molepaw's face, and started to boast on how every piece of fresh kill was caught, then mentioned how Dovewing had taught him how to hunt as a pear. Cherrypaw listened closely and hung on to every word. "Looks like you and Molepaw caught the most, you both win, including first pick from the fresh kill pile" Foxleap said and gave a nod to Dovewing.

Pleasure rushed through Dovewing like a delightful stream. Molepaw looked very pleased too, puffing out his chest.

When they returned to camp all four of them went straight to the fresh kill pile to deposit their prey. "Dovewing! That is an _enormous_ amount of prey you've caught!"Said a very pleased Whitewing, Dovewing and Ivypool's mother, praised her.

Berrynose and Poppyfrost came up to congratulate their kits, Molepaw and Cherrypaw. "I'm so proud of you both!" Poppyfrost commented.

"You two are going to be the best warriors in the clan!" Berrynose said smugly like he was the one who actually caught the prey.

Dovewing looked around to see Ivypool sat on her own at the side of the camp glaring her way, her eyes slits. Dovewing picked up a plump mouse from the pile and was about to go over to Ivypool when Bumblestripe called her over from where he was sitting, finishing off a blackbird. Dovewing gave a purr of pleasure and trotted happily over to him. As she went she could feel the heat of Ivypool's stare boring into her pelt making her feel hot and uncompfatuble.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Ivypool lay in her nest two sunrises after Dovewing had been "praised" for catching some fresh kill. Gloomily she gave a glare at her sister, who was still asleep in her nest next to her. Why was _Dovewing always_ the one who gets praise? Whenever _I_ walk in with a plump mouse no one congratulates me! Just because _SHE_ has special senses. I bet when she "claimed" her senses weren't working she was just saying that to get attention. I bet she _could_ hear _perfectly_ fine, and then she probably got bored of her _precious_ Lionbalaze and Jayfether not asking her if she could hear anything, so she said they were back to normal. Ivypool sighed….. Why did she _have _to have such a mouse brained sister? Ivypool then got sick at looking at Dovewing so she then rolled over so she wouldn't have to face her. She was probably making her bad dreams up as well..

Getting bored, Ivypool sneaked out of her nest and into camp, although the sun was just starting to set, it was pretty cold out. The dawn patrol will be back soon, Hollyleaf was leading it, but she couldn't remember who else had gone. Most of the cats now trusted Hollyleaf after her bright idea about the tunnels and Windclan. Luckily Windclan hadn't bothered them after that, yet. Millie was on watch but she was facing the other way. Then there was a sudden screech coming from the apprentices den. Startled, Ivypool ran back to the entrance and leaped inside. She then saw Dovewing standing up, terror showing so clearly in her blue eyes. Her nest was flung around all over the place from where she jumped up so rapidly and Cherrypaw and Molepaw were now awake staring with wide scared eyes at Dovewing. "_Another_ bad dream, Dovewing?" Ivypool said to her sarcastically with her head tilted and sounding innocent.

Dovewing seemed to know at once that Ivypool didn't believe she was having bad dreams, and her expression showed hurt but then quickly changed to anger. "Yes, actually, and it IS true, in case you were wondering." Dovewing looked down, her expression changing to sad and annoyed. "The one about swoop being carried off by the eagle." She carried on.

"Whatever." Ivypool meowed with a snort; Ivypool then turned and walked out the den. She could see that Dovewing looked up at her in despair while she did so. But Ivypool didn't feel sorry for her; she was just making it up. Why does she keep on doing that?

"Is everything all right in there?" Millie called from the entrance to the thorn barrier.

"Yes, Dovewing was just having _another_ dream" apparently, she then said under her breath.

Millie gave a sympathetic look and then went back to guarding the entrance. Does Millie really believe that piece of fox dung Dovewing's making up? Soon after Dovewing's little ear piercing screech, more warriors came out of their den and Brambleclaw was getting ready to give cats their patrols for the day. The dawn patrol finally entered camp, Hollyleaf in the lead; they went to Brambleclaw to report. When Hollyleaf passed her going to the apprentices den to get some rest Ivypool asked, "Anything important?"

Hollyleaf shook her head and entered the den. After that Dovewing jumped out and trotted pass Ivypool without even glancing at her. Then she went straight to Brambleclaw and the cats gathered around them. Ivypool then walked more slowly there and squeezed in next to Foxleap and Hazeltail. "Sandstorm, you lead a hunting patrol with Thornclaw, Mousewhisker and Blossemfall." Sandstorm nodded and herded the other cats to the thorn barrier. "Brightheart, check the Shadowclan border with Whitewing, Berrynose and Graystripe." They then all set off towards the thorn barrier. "And Dustpelt you start from one side on the Windclan border and I'll start at the other end, you take Leafpool and Ivypool, and I'll take Bumblestripe and Dovewing.

Dovewing and Bumblestripe both gave a purr of pleasure at being in the same patrol. Ivypool wasn't all so happy because, if they were both checking Windclan border then at the middle both patrols would meet up and she'll have to see Dovewing. She had decided not to go near Dovewing for a while. "Ivypool, are you coming on this patrol or not?" Dustpelt called from the entrance to the thorn barrier with Leafpool."

"Yeah, sorry, I'm coming" Ivypool shouted back across and hurried over.

They had finished setting markers at their side of the border and headed to the middle, when they got there Brambleclaw's patrol was there. Dovewing and Bumblestripe sat closely together behind Brambleclaw, there pelts were brushing. When they reached them Dustpelt and Brambleclaw exstganged a greeting and talked together. Ivypool then saw Dovewing looking at her, obviously remembering earlier on when Ivypool, so harshly, had refused to believe Dovewing's dream. Ivypool just glared at her, why should I be sorry? _You're_ making the lot of it up! She said to herself.

When the patrol returned to camp Ivypool picked a vole of the fresh kill pile and looked around for somewhere to sit, she then decided she would just eat on her own. A moment later, Dovewing came up to her, a thrush in her mouth. She dropped it to the floor before settling herself down. "Listen, Ivypool, I'm sorry" she meowed to her.

"You should be!" Ivypool replied an evil glare on her face.

Dovewing looked taken aback but carried on speaking anyway. "About the other day, when I went to sit with Bumblestripe and not you."

Ivypool didn't say anything, just sat there staring at something only she could see. So Dovewing carried on, "it's just, you were staring at me weirdly, I didn't know why and I was just freaked." Dovewing paused for a moment before asking "why did you stare at me that way?"

Ivypool new that this question, one day, would be asked and would need an answer, Ivypool braced herself to say all the things she had been thinking and was just about to open her mouth to say it when Dovewing interrupted "Can we just forget about it all, let's not fall out over a glare, ok?"

Ivypool fought about this for a bit, this is what I want, isn't it? For us to just forget about it? This time Dovewing didn't interrupt and after a while Ivypool replied "yeah, ok, sure."

A purr was released out of Dovewing and Ivypool joined in, feeling better now that they were close again. Dovewing then got closer to Ivypool so their pelts brushed. They then sat there finishing of their meal, and then shared tongs before they went off to their nests


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

That night Jayfeather lay in his nest tossing and turning the dark thoughts lay in his mind it was impossible to sleep. With all the thoughts gurgling threw his mind, it was impossible to sleep. Air, that's what he needed to clear his mind and be able to think straight. Carefully he slipped out of the cleft in the rock, which held his herbs. And padded with careful paws; trying not to wake Briarlight. When he was out of his den, he looked around to make sure nobody was around.

Only Berrynose was there, keeping watch at the entrance to the thorn barrier. Keeping to the shadows, he crept along until he came to the nursery, and took the dirt place tunnel out of camp.

Not wanting anyone to know he's there, Jayfether took to the lake, it always helps him to clear his mind "Well, only a little." Jayfether whispered to himself.

When he reached it he trotted down the pebbly shore until he felt the water lapping over his paws. Even though he could not see the lake because of the sightless eyes he had been born with, he could see it in his head very clearly. Waves gently washing over the surface until they then at last reach the pebbles and make a light splash, hardly making any noise at all. Moonlight flickered on the lake surface making it shine in the night.

Going back to the questions and thoughts, which Jayfether desperately needed an answer to, whirling around his mind. Making it impossible to sleep. When will the dark forest attack? Who else in Thunderclan is in the dark forest? Is there something Ivypool is not telling us? Should I question her, or will that just make things worse? Who in all the clans are fighting against us? And what about the forth cat in the prophesy he had received at the mountains?

Ouch! That hurt. It was liked someone had clawed him, as the memory of Half moon, the ancient cat that has been dead for many moons, and which he once had loved. He had wanted a life with her, the chance to have kits, be a father, grow old and die with his family. But all that hope had been taken away from him when he had to tell her that it couldn't be, that that she had to become the first ever stoneteller. As he thought about the beautiful cat, he thought he smelled her scent and herd her whisper "Jay's wing" the word would go through his mind, until it was unbearable. And he had to turn around and pelt threw the trees until he finally reached the stone hollow.

Leaping threw the entrance; he startled Berrynose who then jumped back in terror as Jayfether bolted past him. Berrynose's fur was spiked up and he looked twice his normal size. "What's happening? Is there an attack? How did you get out of camp without me seeing you?" He asked Jayfether who was now lying on the floor panting.

Jayfether stared at him; it looked as though he could actually see out of his sightless blue eyes. "Nothing you need to worry about, no, and dirt place way."

"Then why are you making such a fuss about it?" Berrynose asked him, but before he could answer he fell in to complete darkness.

Jayfether awoke in a long outstretching meadow, for a moment he wondered whether he was in the dark forest. Ivypool had said that when she first met Hawkfrost it was in a meadow. Jayfether jumped up, startled, looking around trying to see if any cat was around.

In the distance he saw a cat bouncing its way towards him. And he was grateful that he could see in dreams, otherwise he would of never been able to smell the cat before it was too late. Just as he was about to flee into the unknown forest behind him, he saw the cat clearly for the first time and realized it was a she-cat. But not only that he recognized the cat, and, when she came closer he was able to see that that cat was Half moon.

Feeling overjoyed Jayfether jumped up and ran out to meet her. "Half moon"! Jayfether breathed when they both stopped and was facing each other. She was as pretty as he had remembered.

"Jay's wing" she whispered back, the name which he had been in the mountains.

Neither of them spoke as they stood there, staring deeply into each other's eyes. Before Half moon broke the silence by saying "be prepared, Jayfeather, as danger and darkness is hiding in the fog."

"What?" Jayfether didn't know what she meant. But the Half moon started to disappear and was now no more than a shadow. "Wait! Half moon! Don't go, what do you mean?" Jayfether franticly shouted at nothingness because now Half moon had gone and he was alone again.

"A clan emerges." She whispered in Jayfether's ear.

Jayfether woke with a start to find himself in his own nest in the storage cleft. As he sat back down he could feel his bedding of moss and bracken were flung around all over the place. He could feel the bright light that was flickering through the small hole that was the entrance so he could tell it was around midday. And it was last night that he came jumping into camp and then collapsed on the sandy hollow floor. In a rush the dream of Half moon came back to him and he strained himself to remember what she had whispered to him. His thoughts were interrupted by Briarlight "Jayfether, you're awake finally"

Her head was poking through the small hole; Jayfether could tell she was pleased to see he had woken. "What happened to me?" Jayfether asked

"You came rushing into camp, and then you fainted." Briarlight said calmly, as though she was talking to a _kit._

Jayfether just glared at her for treating him like that, he could then realize she was offended; it was coming off her in small gentle waves. "Let me check you" She then said after a heartbeats pause.

"No, I'm fine" Jayfether replied before pushing his way past Briarlight and heading towards the entrance to the medicine cat's den. Jayfether was still annoyed with himself for not remembering his dream.

But before he could reach the entrance Briarlight stopped him. "You're not leaving until I know your ok"

"Fine" Jayfether replied then sat down miserably.

By the time Briarlight had finished "checking" him over, Jayfether felt like he had sat here for a moon. "_Finally_." He said and stalked out the den.

Before he had taken more than a few paw steps, he heard a scattering of paws coming towards him and Dovewing's voice "Jayfether, Jayfether! You're awake; I need to speak to you."

"Yes?" Jayfether replied lazily and sat down.

"I've still been having bad dreams about swoop being taken away by the eagle" Dovewing sounded worried but Jayfether was so annoyed he didn't really care.

"Why did you come to me about it?" Jayfether said harshly.

Jayfether realized he had hurt Dovewing, but was still focused on trying to remember his dream. "Because I thought you could give me a poppy seed or something like that to help me sleep or something…" She trailed off.

Jayfether then went softer on her, there was pity in his voice "no, there is no herb that can cure memories, you will forget about it soon, don't worry."

Dovewing looked unconvinced but didn't say anymore, just nodded her head and scurried over to Bumblestripe. Those two have got very close lately.

Later on, Jayfether was getting dust off his old herbs in the storage cleft. Briarlight had gone to stretch her broken legs and eat with her littermates Blossemfall and Bumblestripe. So Jayfether was on his own in the den, with the darkening sky it brought coolness to his hot fur. Jayfether was happy for it since every day seemed like they would all disintegrate it was so hot. As Jayfether was putting down some old borage, he heard Sorreltail calling him from outside his den. "Jayfether squirrelflight got a thorn stuck in her pad!"

Squirrelflight was the last cat he wanted to see after all the lies she had told with her sister many moons ago. But he heard squirrelflight limp her way inside. Once she had sat down Jayfether went over to her. "Lift your paw up so I can see" he instructed her.

She did as he said and lifted her right front paw for him to examine. Jayfether felt around for the thorn until he had a grip of it in his mouth, and he tugged it. "Ow ow ow ow." She started shaking in pain.

"Hold still!" Jayfether said angrily "how am I supposed to get this out if you're shaking around like a fox in a fit!" He continued.

"Sorry" She said.

Jayfether yet again tugged on the thorn and it was followed by a howl of pain, Squirrelflight moaned over and over again until the thorn was out and the stench of blood came wafting up Jayfether's nose. "Keep licking it, I'm going to get some herbs."

Jayfether could hear the soft rasping of her tong as he padded over to his herbs. Jayfether then collected some cobwebs and came back with a wad of it stuck on his paw making it difficult to walk. He then carefully secured the wound to the blood couldn't flow out. "There, you need to rest that now, come back tomorrow so I can see how it is." Jayfether instructed quickly.

"Ok, thanks Jayfether, bye." She replied.

Jayfether nodded to her before hearing her stalk out of his den, there was sadness and regret tingling on her that pierced Jayfether's heart. He could picture her perfectly; her head bowed down and her tail drooping on the ground.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Lionblaze, Lionblaze" a voice sprung Lionblaze out of his dream; he was just a mouse length away from catching a squirrel before that annoying voice called him. However he was so tired that it hardly stirred him.

"Lionblaze"! The voice called again but this time it was loudly in his ear and he jumped up in fright to see Thornclaw glaring at him.

Lionblaze's sight was blurry and everything looked fuzzy. "Get up you lazy flea pelt, what are you a filed mouse?" Thornclaw's angry growl sounded in front of him.

"What…?" Lionblaze could hardly understand him; his eyes were blurry with sleep.

"You're on patrol, get out of this den _NOW_" Thornclaw looked at him his eyes slits before padding out the den.

Lionblaze stood up and shook himself, before quickly grooming his fur and scurrying outside. The sun wasn't up yet and everyone was still asleep. Lucky, He thought to himself. As he crossed the clearing to Thornclaw, Hazeltail, Rosepetal and Cherrypaw, he looked longingly at the scrawny sparrow, mouse and vole that that made up the fresh kill pile. Lately prey has been scarce and he had hardly had a mouthful in the last couple of days. "_Finally_, I thought you had gone back to sleep."

"Impossible" Lionblaze countered "not with _Thornclaw_ yowling in my ear." He then continued.

Thornclaw hissed and headed out of the camp, Rosepetal smiled vaguely at him before following Thornclaw into the thorn barrier. Hazeltail and Cherrypaw went out next and Lionblaze brang up the rear. "So, where are we patrolling today, Thornclaw?" Lionblaze asked mockingly.

Thornclaw didn't turn around just simply said "Shadowclan border."

On the way there Rosepetal fell back to walk beside him, matching his steps paw step to paw step. "Hunting's been terrible, don't you think?" She asked him.

"Yes" Lionblaze replied bleakly. I wish she would just shut up!

"I mean I have hardly eaten at all over the last sunrise or two." She continued.

"Me neither." Was this all she wanted to talk about?

"I hope a hunting patrol brings back something good, I could do with a good meal I'm starving."

"Would you shut up about prey? Everyone knows there is not much of it at the moment, why talk about it?" Lionblaze shouted angrily at her.

Rosepetal was taken aback, she looked at him surprisingly and then hissed mean fully "well, I'm sorry, I was only trying to make conversation, I won't in the future."

Before Lionblaze could reply, she spun her head away from him and trotted up to Hazeltail, making sure her tail brushed his nose, making him sneeze vigorously.

By the time they reached the Shadowclan border, Lionblaze regretted shouting at Rosepetal; she was only trying to be friendly. Although it wasn't entirely _his_ fault, if Rosepetal hadn't of kept going on about prey that he was starving for and if Thornclaw hadn't of disturbed his dream he wouldn't have been so cranky.

Lionblaze was just going to go over and apologize when Thornclaw spoke "Hazeltail, you and Rosepetal renew the sent markers while me, Cherrypaw and Lionblaze will search for scents on our side of the border."

The two half-sisters nodded and scurried over to the border, while Thornclaw went to inspect a bush with Cherrypaw. Mouse-dung! Lionblaze thought, he'll have to talk to her later. He then went over to inspect a patch of grass near the border; thankfully he could smell no Shadowclan scents, only Thunderclan. "Patrol" warned Hazeltail.

Lionblaze lifted his head to see Applefur appear from the shadows with Snowbird, Redwillow and Pinenose following him. "What are Thunderclan cats doing sniffing around the border?" Applefur asked with a menacing look in his eyes.

"Only checking for Shadowclan scents on our side of the border" Thornclaw answered as calmly as possible.

Lionblaze felt anger rising inside of him, and unsheathed his claws but dug them deep into the ground. Rosepetal and Haizeltail's fur was spiked up with anger making them look double their size and Cherrypaw was tense with fear. "No Shadowclan cat has stepped paw over your side of the border"! Pinenose screeched and scurried forward until she was only a mouse tail away from the border.

"Then how come we found scents on our side before?" Rosepetal countered and came up so she was only a whisker length from Pinenose.

"I don't know, Thunderclan cats have bees in their brains as always."

Rosepetal snarled and Pinenose hissed. For a moment Lionblaze thought they were going to leap at each other and prepared himself for battle. But Hazeltail and Snowbird walked up to prevent it. "This isn't the time for a fight, Rosepetal." Hazeltail warned.

"She's right, we don't need any blood spilt hear today, come on Pinenose, let's not waste time with stupid Thunderclan cats." Snowbird said.

Pinenose and Rosepetal gave one last hiss at each other before stalking off, and then the four Thunderclan cats disappeared into the trees.

When they arrived at camp Lionblaze sore Rosepetal go and sit down at the edge of the hollow on her own. This is my chance to make it up to her. Lionblaze went and grabbed a small thrush and carried it over to her. "Hi Rosepetal, wanna share?" He dropped the thrush in front of her.

For a moment Lionblaze thought she was going to refuse but was glad when the temptation of hunger won her over. "Ok" she said with a half smile.

Lionblaze settled down next to her, waiting until she took a bite out of the thrush before saying "sorry for snapping at you earlier, I was still angry at Thornclaw for waking me up so early."

Rosepetal smiled slightly, "its ok."

She nudged him playfully on the shoulder and they finished off the thrush and then shared tongs for the rest of the day. Soon she saw Cinderheart walk thru the thorn tunnel, a fat sparrow clenched in her jaws. "Good catch"! He called across to her.

She looked at him and then to Rosepetal suspiciously, eyes narrowed and nodded thanks before heading to the elders den, probably to give Mousefur and Purdy her catch. What's up with _her?_ He thought. Then he just pushed it to the back of his mind, he'd probably imagined it. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jayfeather woke and stretched out yawning, he could tell it was early because he couldn't hear any cats in the camp stirring from sleep. He had just woken up from the same dream about Half moon in the meadow, but still couldn't remember what she had said, and he had the same dream over and over again for the last quarter moon. Annoyed with himself, he let out a frustrated growl, _what if it was about the forth cat in the prophesy? _He thought with a hiss.

Thinking that he probably wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, Jayfeather decided to sort through his herbs. "I'm low on marigold and daisy." He whispered to himself. _I'll go and find some later,_he thought.

Then he found a mouthful of split herbs and took them out of the storage cleft, quietly, trying not to wake Briarlight. After he spread them out on the sandy floor, he went back into the storage cleft and took out matching copies, then coming back out and wrapping them up in the right pair. "This'll make the split ones stronger" he said to himself.

As he was doing so, he heard Briarlight stir and her nest crunch as she forced herself to lean up and stretch. "You're up early" she yawned.

"Couldn't sleep" he replied simply. "Hear, do your excesizes." He rolled a moss ball to her.

"Ok." She replied briskly.

Once he had finished with sorting his herbs, he hears the camp beginning to stir and he heads outside to see Squirrelflight come out of the warrior's den. "Squirrelflight" he called to her "I need to check your pad."

She nodded and scurried over, they went inside Jayfeather's den and Squirrelflight lifted her paw up. Jayfeather could smell no blood so it wasn't bleeding but there was a slight smell of infection. She would need marigold, but there wasn't much left, however he going to get some later on. Jayfeather then scurried into the storage cleft and brang out a few pieces out of a very small supply. Squirrelflight, when she saw him with the marigold, put her paw back down and stubbornly said "no, I don't need them, save them for some cat who really needs them."

"You need them, your paw is infected and I have lodes to spare." Jayfeather insisted.

Although that wasn't _entirely _true, he only had a small pile of marigold left. _I'm going to get some more later. _He told himself yet again. Squirrelflight sighed, and lifted her paw back up. Jayfeather chewed up the poultice and spread it on her paw and securing it with a long strand of grass from the corner of his den. "Thanks Jayfeather, it feels better already." She smiled happily at him.

Jayfeather just nodded and then Squirrelflight left the den.

After a while, Jayfeather heard paw steps coming towards his den and picked up the scents of Spiderleg and Dustpelt. Jayfeather could tell that Spiderleg was in pain and sighed when he realized he would have to use up more of his precious supply of herbs. When they entered, he heard Briarlight's astonished gasp. "Wow, what happened to you."

"We were on an early patrol and the stupid fur ball fell into some thorns" replied Dustpelt with laughter in his voice "we tried to get them out but he kept screeching."

"Ok, Spiderleg, come sit down over here." He gestured to the spot next to Briarlight's nest so that both Jayfeather _and___Briarlight could get the thorns out.

Jayfeather then nodded thanks to Dustpelt and the brown tabby disappeared out the entrance. Jayfeather settled down next to Spiderleg and him and Briarlight started pulling the thorns out. It was very difficult to do because; Spiderleg wouldn't stop squealing like a new born kit.

Once they had finished, Jayfeather inspected all the tiny scratches and realized with disappointment that he would have to use more marigold. "Help me but the marigold on, would you, Briarlight?"

"Sure" she replied curtly.

Once they had finished spreading it over Spiderleg's body, Jayfeather said "go rest in your nest for the rest of the day and come back tomorrow for me to check."

"Ok, thanks Jayfeather." He replied before heading out of the den.

"Briarlight, I'm gonna go out to collect some herbs now so will you be okay on your own?" Jayfeather asked with concern in his meow.

"I'll be fine." She replied before picking up the moss ball and throwing it in the air then catching it repeatedly.

When he was out of his den, he tried to smell Brightheart and picked up her scent; she was at the side of the hollow sharing a scrawny mouse with Cloudtail. He walked over to them, "Brightheart, I'm going out to collect herbs so would you mind checking up on Briarlight every now and again while I'm gone?" He sat down and licked his chest fur.

"Sure." She replied curtly.

The first scent Jayfeather then detected was Icecloud's and as he padded over to her, he could sense Cloudtail's hot stare on his pelt which made him feel uncompfatuble. "Icecloud would you mind coming with me to collect herbs?" He asked in a very unconvincing pleading voice.

Icecloud stifled a purr of amusement at Jayfeather's lack of interest of having someone accompany him while he collected herbs before saying "Sure, I'd be happy too."

Jayfeather could tell that she was trying to keep the laughter out of her meow and glared at her before turning and flicking his tail which meant for her to follow.

Once outside the thorn barrier, Jayfeather lead Icecloud to a patch of daisy. "Pick as much of these that you can carry and then meet me in the abandoned twoleg nest."

Icecloud nodded and started picking strands of the daisy. On the way to the twoleg nest, Jayfeather detected a tree with moss hanging on it. Quickly he sliced a chunk off and carried it down to the lake. Feeling pebbles beneath his soft pads, he kept going until he felt water lap his paws; he then soaked the moss in the water before heading for the twoleg nest.

Once he got there he checked on his catmint, it felt lush but a few places were a bit dry because of the heat and the lack of rain. So he dropped the wet moss on the soil next to it and went to get another wad.

By the time he returned to the twoleg den, Icecloud was waiting at the entrance with a nice size pile of daisy at her paws. He nodded his approval and then dropped the moss on the soil. "Now we need to get marigold." He told her.

"Ok." She dipped her head and picked up the daisy before following Jayfeather into the forest.

They reached the marigold supply easily but Jayfeather was astonished to scent dry and withered plants. "Try and find as many good leaves as you can. " He instructed Icecloud with a sigh.

Between them they only found a very small amount and Jayfeather sighed again. "What happened to all the leaves?" Icecloud asked in owe.

Jayfeather shrugged drowsily and said "it's been hot lately and there hasn't been any rain either, not to mention the rabbits are probably still using them as a food sauce, and I'm not using Ivypool's bright idea of fox dung again, not after what happened last time."

Memories of Molepaw's memories flashed threw his mind and how sol had said he had been the one to save the apprentices when actually it had been his sister, Hollyleaf. Icecloud nodded in agreement "the apprentices could have been badly hurt or worse."

"Come on, let's go back to camp."

When they entered threw the thorn barrier, Icecloud came with him into his den and dropped off the daisy while Jayfeather put down the small pile of marigold. He then gave a nod of thanks to Icecloud and she disappeared out of the den. "Why don't you have much marigold?" Briarlight asked in curiosity staring at the herbs.

"The heat." He replied shortly before taking both lodes of herbs into the storage cleft.

When he was in there Jayfeather could hear Briarlight's voice outside of it, "I hope we don't have another drought."

Jayfeather snorted in agreement. Then suddenly had an idea of how to get more marigold and rushed out of the den, he could feel Briarlight's curiosity coming off her in waves and he could imagine her, her eyes small and slit like staring at him as he bounded out of the den. Jayfeather tasted the air for the right cat scent and picked it up immediately, she was at the thorn barrier just about to go on patrol. "Hollyleaf!" He called, stopping her.

"What is it? I'm just about to go hunting."

"You were the one who found that marigold and put it in the tree trunk of water yeah?" He asked insist idly

"Yeah…" She meowed uncertainly.

"Well I was hoping you could get some more, I'm low on it and at the moment every cat needs it." He said before sitting down.

"I guess it's possible but… it's a day walk away and… threw the tunnels." She said with doubt in her voice.

"Please, go tomorrow, take Dovewing with you but don't tell anyone."

There was a long pause and Jayfeather was just about to speak before Hollyleaf spoke first. "Okay…" She meowed finally. "Gotta go now, bye." She continued

"Bye."

Jayfeather walked back into his den, pleased with himself for thinking of an idea to get more marigold. Curiosity was still fresh and hot on Briarlight when Jayfeather walked in; he felt it so strong like it was his own. Quickly, wanting to escape the eyes of Briarlight, he dashed for the storage cleft and bringing out two poppy seeds and some tansy. Then he entered the elders den.

Mousefur had a sore throat so tansy would ease that and Purdy was having trouble sleeping so he would give him some poppy seeds then tell him to take them before he goes to sleep. "Hi Mousefur, Purdy." He greeted the two elders with a nod.

He could feel Mousefur's eyes boring into him plainly, but not saying a word while Purdy carried on the conversation. "What you got there then yung'un?" He asked with a nod to the herbs Jayfeather was carrying.

Jayfeather set the herbs down and went over to Mousefur and put a paw on her throat, and told her to breathe in quickly and breathe out slowly. She did it and her throat felt horse and the air coming out of her mouth was croaked slightly.

Jayfeather slid the tansy over to Mousefur, she sniffed them strangely before pushing them back and saying "I don't need herbs, I'm fine!"

Jayfeather just pushed them back and said "Your throat is bad, and if you take them it will make my life a lot easier" he said in a voice that meant he was in a bad mood today and he didn't want to argue.

He was expecting her to refuse but she just nodded and lapped the tansy up swiftly. "And Purdy…" He said sliding the poppy seeds over to him "…these will help you sleep, take them before you go to sleep."

"Ok" he nodded and stuffed the seeds in his moss.

When Jayfeather left the den, he felt cold wind buffeting his fur and realized it was quite late and the clan had settled down to eat and share tongs. Briarlight was sharing a blackbird with Blossemfall and Bumblestripe. While on the other side of the clearing Dovewing and Ivypool were sharing tongs. Jayfeather sensed Firestar in his den with Sandstorm and below the high ledge laid Graystripe, Millie, Brightheart and Cloudtail. Jayfeather listened harder and heard Sorreltail eating a mouse while Lilykit and seedkit wailed for more milk.

Jayfeather considered getting something to eat but wasn't hungry, and anyway, there wasn't much food to go around so he just retired to his nest.

A meadow stretched out in front of Jayfeather and the wind hardly blew and yet the flowers swayed steadily. _I'm having that dream again!___He realized with a start, and sat waiting for Half moon to appear, but she never did. Instead the wind blew harder and Jayfeather was nearly knocked off his paws. He looked around wildly but the meadow had gone and all he could see was dark fog, it surrounded him, above him, under him, all around him, the wind was still blowing hard. In the distance there was a whisper. "Jayfeather." The voice whispered.

Jayfeather realized it was Half moon. _I must remember her words this time._ "Be prepared as danger and darkness is hiding in the fog."

_What does she mean? ___

"A clan emerges."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Dovewing woke because of the sounds of paw steps startled her, straining to listen she made out bushes being brushed by and undergrowth stirring. Straining even more now, she made out the picture of cats, and they were walking through Thunderclan territory. She couldn't make out their scent and she knew they weren't from another clan or loners, rouges, or kittypets. Dovewing was now urgent, so she rushed out her den to wake Lionblaze but she realized that would be impossible without waking another warrior so she decided to wake Jayfeather.

When she entered the medicine cat's den, she quietly picked her way to the storage cleft where she new Jayfeather made his den, trying not to wake Briarlight. "Jayfeather" she hissed as quietly as she could.

A moment later, she heard Jayfeather moan and tiredly make his way out. "What do you want?" He hissed angrily at her "it's the first time in a moon I've had a good night's sleep, then you came and wake me!"

"Sorry, but I hear voices on Thunderclan territory." She meowed urgently.

Jayfeather's eyes were now sparked with curiosity and wonder. "Is it an invasion?"

"No, at least I don't think so I can tell it's not another clan and well… I… it doesn't smell like loners, rouges or kittypets." She spluttered out.

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes and said "how many are there?"

Dovewing never fought about that, she had never checked so she then closed her eyes and found the cat's voices. It was a big group, but she could not count but this time she checked they were closer to camp. "At least as many to match our own clan." Dovewing meowed confidently.

"We must worn Firestar, _now." _He meowed urgently.

They then ran quickly out of the den and up the tumbled rocks that led to Firestar's den. When Dovewing reached the top she looked back at Jayfeather to make sure he was managing okay, the grey tabby seemed to be getting up fine just a bit slower than Dovewing had liked. Jayfeather seemed to notice and hissed angrily at her "I can manage!" before glaring at her meaning _if you come and help me your dead! _

When Jayfeather reached the top of the high ledge, he meowed a greeting and not long after Firestar's voice replied sleepily from inside "come in Jayfeather." Then they heard him yawn.

"Oh, so Dovewing's here too, is Lionblaze?" He asked when Dovewing set paw in the den.

"No, it's just us" replied Jayfeather bleakly.

"What's up?" He meowed with narrowed eyes.

Jayfeather looked at Dovewing and nodded, meaning he wants her to explain what she heard to Firestar. Swallowing hard Dovewing started her explanation "when I woke up I heard a big group of cats on Thunderclan territory, they weren't another clan, loners, rouges or kittypets. There was enough to match our warriors and they're quite close to the camp." Dovewing took a deep breath to try and get her breath back.

When she had finished, Firestar looked unsettled. "I will call a meeting at once." He said in a stern and worried voice.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath high ledge for a clan meeting." Firestar's voice rang out around the clearing.

Cats started to emerge from their dens and Dovewing sat close to Jayfeather, Lionblaze joined them. "What's this about?" He whispered.

Dovewing opened her mouth to reply but Jayfeather got there first "you'll find out." He hissed sternly.

Briarlight poked her head out of the medicine cat's den, and Lilykit and seedkit came trotting out of the nursery happily with Sorreltail, Daisy and Ferncloud following. Mousefur and Purdy sat outside the elder's den while Brambleclaw came over and sat at the bottom of the high ledge. Graystripe and Millie sat with him. Squirrelflight and Leafpool emerged last from the warrior's den and sat at the edge of the clearing. "There are a big group of intruders on our territory heading towards camp; they are not another clan, kittypets, rouges or loners." Firestar announced.

"How do you know?" Dustpelt challenged from where he was sitting with Foxleap and Birchfall.

Dovewing looked around and saw Ivypool tense. _What is she so worried about?_ Curiosity nagged at Dovewing's pelt like water threatening to pull her under. But she pushed the thought away and looked back up to Firestar who clearly didn't know what to say to Dustpelt's remark. Then he spoke "because, Dovewing had a dream from Starclan."

Dovewing stiffened and felt the boring eyes of her clanmates staring curiously at Dovewing. She felt sick and dizzy, _what gave Firestar the right? How _dare _he say that? _Thoughts ran threw her head quicker than lightning. Then she heard Thornclaw whisper to Spiderleg "_again,_ why are Starclan always telling _her_ things?"

Spiderleg whispered something back but Dovewing didn't listen, her attention was back on Firestar. "There will be two patrols, I will lead one in my patrol there is; Sandstorm, Brackenfur, Brightheart, Millie, Rosepetal, Molepaw, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Ivypool and Berrynose. Brambleclaw will lead the other and take; Cloudtail, Thornclaw, Squirrelflight, Icecloud, Toadstep, Cinderheart, Bumblestripe, Birchfall, Hollyleaf and Mousewhisker."

The patrols were just about to head out of the thorn barrier when they all stopped and heard rustling and then the barrier was alive and cats exploded threw, suddenly every cat in the clearing had broken into battle. She saw Sorreltail pick up Lilykit and take her inside while Daisy picked up Seedkit and followed, Ferncloud went in after. Bumblestripe, Blossemfall and Graystripe ran over to protect the nursery.

Before she knew it, Dovewing felt claws dig into her back. She looked up to see a black she-cat with yellow eyes on top of her. Dovewing let herself go limp and the black cat loosened her grip and in that moment's hesitation, Dovewing threw her off and jumped on her, clawing her exposed belly. With a screech of pain, the she-cat managed to slip out of Dovewing's grasp and leap into the battle. Dovewing looked down on the sandy floor beneath her, a massive puddle of blood glistened.

Dovewing couldn't bear to look at it anymore so she looked up to see if she could spot the black she-cat, however there was no sign of her. All she could hear was screeches, claws tearing into flesh, teeth ripping and fur being ripped from the skin. Cowering down, she wished she didn't have special senses, she hated hearing battle cries.

But then there was a screech close to her, whirling around she saw Cherrypaw pinned to the floor by a ginger and white tom with gray/yellow eyes. He was just about to bring his unsheathed claws down on Cherrypaw's face. Dovewing lunged and bowled him over. Pinning him to the ground by the neck, she snarled at him, clawing his sides while Cherrypaw slashed at his hind legs. Dovewing let go, thinking he would run away but he didn't, instead he charged at Dovewing and Cherrypaw but they both jumped to avoid him.

Now Dovewing was on one side of the ginger and white tom and Cherrypaw was on the other. Like an unsaid command they both leaped at him and bit down hard on his for legs. Screeching in terror, he rushed away in a flash. "Thanks" panted Cherrypaw.

"No problem" Dovewing meowed back, breathing hard, trying to get her breath back.

Cherrypaw leaped into the throng of fighting cats but Dovewing stayed where she was and looked around. Soon, she spotted Ivypool slashing a young brown tabby tom's side and he leapt away. "Well done" Dovewing called to her.

Ivypool spun around to face her and nodded thanks, they held that stare for a while before Ivypool shouted, "watch out!"

Dovewing spun around just in time to see a silver she-cat with dark gray stripes, white front paws, back legs, chest and underbelly and a very fluffy tail leap at her. Dovewing leaped to the side just in time to dodge the attack and rake her claws across the she-cat's muzzle. Blood splattered her and the other she-cat, then leaving dots of blood on the floor.

Dovewing wasn't paying attention and didn't see the she-cat rake her unsheathed claws towards her. They landed on her for head and nearly made Dovewing fall over. Letting out a screech of terror and pain she felt a warm trickle running down onto her eye so she couldn't see. Quickly she blinked the blood away to see Ivypool leap on the silver cat and rake her claws down her spine. Dovewing slid underneath her stomach and raked her claws across her exposed belly, leaving a line of blood behind her.

In the next moment, the she-cat let out a screech flung Ivypool off before turning around and landing a well aimed blow on her shoulder, leaving blood welling out of it. Then the she-cat turned tail and ran. Dovewing yet again blinked away more blood and turned to Ivypool. "Thanks" she breathed.

Ivypool couldn't speak; she was out of breath completely and just nodded to Dovewing to show she'd heard. Ivypool and a long scratch down the side of her flank, a few pieces of fur missing and was limping slightly but that was all.

Then Dovewing heard a mighty shout boom threw the clearing, "Sunclan! STOP!"

**Ok end of chappie 6 hoped you liked it. So this is when Sunclan come into it :D YAY! Anyway… I hope I got all of the grammar right, and plz review!**


	8. Allegianges

Allegianges

**Ok hiya, so you already know who's in; Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan and Riverclan so I'm just going the do the allegianges for the new clan, Sunclan. **

Leader **Moonstar- **Light ginger tom with darker ginger stripes and blue eyes

Deputy ** Waterstream- **White she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat** Twilightear- **Long hairedblack she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors** Blazefrost- **White tom with brown patches and yellow eyes

**Liondapple- **Black tom with white muzzle and chest, and yellow eyes

**Petaldawn- **Light ginger she-cat with cream head, tail and paws and amber eyes

**Foxspots- **Ginger and white tom with light green eyes

**Silverleaf- **Silver she-cat with dark gray stripes, white cheat, back legs and front paws and green eyes

**Smokeocean- **Long furred, spiky tom with dark gray (almost black) fur and light gray flecks, and yellow eyes

**Windblaze- **Tortishell tom with bright, illumines yellow eyes

**Rowanmoth- **Brown tabby tom with white chest and paws and light green eyes

**Lynxdapple- **Brown spotted lynx like tom with yellow eyes

**Starflower- **Light brown she-cat with light yellow eyes

**Heatherice- **White/gray she-cat with black muzzle, ears and paws and brown legs, and ice blue eyes

**Leoparddeer- **Golden tom with leopard features on his pelt, deer like body and yellow eyes

**Cherrynight- **Short furred black she-cat with yellow eyes

**Brownfog- **Tortishell and white tom with yellow eyes

**Raccoonpelt- **Long furred gray tom with raccoon features on his pelt and yellow eyes

**Flashstorm- **Brown tabby tom with yellow/amber eyes

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Splashspring- **Light brown she-cat with sand cat features and yellow eyes (mother to Featherkit, dark ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes, Pinekit, light brown tom with sand cat features and dark blue eyes, and Swiftkit, cream tom with leopard features and green eyes, father to kits: Moonstar)

**Faithwing- **Tortishell and white she-cat with yellow eyes (mother to Cloverkit, tortishell and white she-cat with yellow eyes, and Emeraldkit, tortishell and white she-cat with blue eyes, father to kits: Brownfog)

**Rubyflight- **Brown tabby she-cat with white chest, underbelly and legs and light green eyes (expecting lynxdapple's kits)

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Rainpaw- **Black tom with white spot on his chest and bright green illumines eyes

**Spotpaw- **Light brown tom with leopard features and brown eyes

**Amberpaw- **Brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

Elders(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Clearwinter- **Light gray she-cat with green eyes

**Crookedfoot- **Dark brown tom with crooked foot and yellow/green eyes (retired early due to foot becoming crooked after getting hit by a monster, used to be called Crookedsnow before the accident)

**Raggedpounce- **Dark brown tom with light brown flecks and yellow eyes

**And there u hav it, the complete cats of Sunclan, sorry about the order I know the apprentices r supposed 2 come before the queens but I forgot and when I remembered had already put the queens 1****st****. ** **All of the cats r in order due 2 oldest 1****st**** then youngest last except from the elders which go youngest 1****st**** and oldest last. **


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Sunclan! STOP!"

Ivypool had left Dovewing and was now clawing the spine of a light brown she-cat with yellow eyes when a tom's voice boomed around the camp. At that moment the she-cat under Ivypool had stopped struggling and was staring across at a ginger tabby tom with blue eyes, _he must be the one who had shouted, _Ivypool thought. And then realized she was still on top of the brown she-cat and slithered down. _Wait, he said Sun_clan, _how could there be another clan? There had only ever been five; Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, Windclan and Starclan. _Ivypool was confused and looked around for Dovewing but couldn't see her among the crowd of cats.

Firestar, his flame coloured pelt glowing in the sun light and his green eyes sparking in rage stepped up to the ginger tabby and spoke angrily. "Who are you? And what are you doing on Thunderclan territory and then invading the camp?" Ivypool could see that Firestar was trying to keep his fur flat, but it didn't work much.

"Thunder_clan, _I thought there are only three clans?" The tabby asked in confusion.

Ivypool heard Spiderleg talk from behind her "is that tom _mouse_-brained or something?" He hissed.

"They must be another Bloodclan." Birchfall whispered back.

Ivypool shivered at the thought of the nursery tales about Bloodclan, the fierce clan that invaded the old forest and the leader, Scourge, who took Firestar's first life. Some cats say that they didn't even have the right to call themselves a clan.

"I don't know what three clans _you _are talking about, but we have ever only known si-five." Firestar meowed with nervousness in his eyes when he said the last word.

Ivypool's pelt tingled with curiosity, _was he about to say six? _Ivypool thought, but there was no time to think about that, she needed to focus on what was happening at the moment and the new clan. "So this is your territory?" The ginger tabby spoke with curiosity.

"Yes." Firestar said with a nod.

The tabby dipped his head and said clearly, "Sunclan apologises, we did not know, about your clan."

Firestar's pelt was beginning to lie flat. "Thunderclan accepts your apology; I am Firestar, leader of Thunderclan." Firestar introduced himself.

"Thank you; I am Moonstar, leader of Sunclan." Moonstar said with a smile.

"Feel free for your clan to rest hear and eat, then carry on with your travels, Moonstar, but first I would like to speak with you in my den, if you like your deputy and medicine cat can come." Firestar invited.

"Thank you, Firestar." Moonstar said calmly, "Waterstream, Twilightear." He called to a White she-cat with blue eyes and a long furred black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Firestar flicked his tail to Jayfeather and Brambleclaw before they went up to his den.

Once the six cats were out of sight the clearing exploded in to talk, Ivypool went to look for Dovewing but a spotted young tom blocked her way, in a flash Ivypool realized that was the first cat she had fought. He had long scratch marks down his side from what she had done, but he had a new gash down his cheek. "You defeated me this time, but if we ever have to fight again, _I'll _win." He was crouching down in mocking playfulness, and then sat back up again. "I'm Spotpaw, by the way."

"I'm… Ivypool" she said nervously. Then saw Dovewing appear behind him at the edge of the clearing. Before Spotpaw could speak again she quickly said "Gotta go, by."

"Dovewing, are you okay?" She asked he sister.

"Fine you?"

"I'm fine." She meowed before nuzzling her muzzle to Dovewing's.

"I can't believe Firestar is letting them stay after attacking us!" Ivypool let out suddenly.

"I know, he's even letting them have some of their fresh kill." Dovewing meowed before spitting on the ground. "Ugh, I feel sick" she groaned and then hanged her head.

"You best see Jayfeather after he comes out of Firestar's den." Ivypool said bleakly, not wanting to get vomited on.

Then she saw Leafpool checking cat's wounds and putting herbs on them. "Leafpool" she called, Leafpool jerked her head up immediately. "Dovewing feels sick."

Leafpool nodded and picked up a pile of herbs and trotting over, she went straight to Dovewing and soothed her. "Where does it hurt?" She asked calmly.

"Here." She said pointing to a place on her stomach, "and my throat feels funny." Dovewing continued, before spitting again.

Leafpool drew a sigh of relief, "don't worry, it's only shock, eat these." Leafpool pushed two sets of different herbs in front of Dovewing.

"What are they?" She asked nervously.

"Thyme and Juniper berries." Leafpool said with a smile.

Then Leafpool picked up some more herbs and made a poultice, before rubbing it on Dovewing and then Ivypool. By that time Dovewing had eaten the herbs and was now complaining on the taste. Ivypool's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath high ledge for a clan meeting." Firestar's voice rang around the clearing.

Ivypool then realized the cats that were in his den were climbing down high ledge and were gathering at the bottom. Ivypool lead Dovewing over, she could tell that Dovewing was still feeling a bit ill because she could see how unsteady she was on her paws. Ivypool felt worry grip her pelt, _I hope she'll be all right. _Ivypool's thoughts were interrupted by Firestar's voice. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath high ledge for a clan meeting."

Everyone was already in the clearing except when the black she-cat that Moonstar had summand headed threw the thorn barrier, which was now wrecked. To Ivypool's surprise she came back threw with a sandy she-cat, and three kits at her heels, and a tortishell and white she cat, with another two kits following. After they had entered, three elders came in; one was a dark brown tom with a crooked leg and was limping. There was also a light gray she-cat and a long furred (very long furred) dark brown tom with light brown flecks.

Firestar started speaking again, "Sunclan will be staying with us for as long as they wish then they will be on their way." He looked at Moonstar, his expression unreadable, and then continued "There is no room in the warriors den, some of our warriors have had to be staying in the apprentices den, Ivypool and Dovewing will show Sunclan's apprentices to their den, Ferncloud will show the queens to the nursery and Mousefur and Purdy will show the elders to their dens." Firestar then dipped his head and climbed down the high ledge.

_I can't believe Firestar is doing this! _

**So, there's the end of this chappie, hope u liked it, feel free to review or if u want, pm me.**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_Why is Firestar letting these cats stay with us? We don't even know them. _Dovewing was astonished by Firestar's decision, he was letting these cats, that, _nobody_ knows about, _how do we know if there even a prober clan? _But knowing that Firestar's word is law, Dovewing went over to Ivypool, the apprentices of "Sunclan" had already gathered around her.

As she approached, she immediately stopped in her tracks; one of the apprentices was a black tom with a white spot on his chest and gorgeous green eyes. "Hi" she said as she joined the small group "I'm Dovewing." She then continued.

"I'm Amberpaw." A brown and white she-cat with blue eyes said immediately. "And this is Spotpaw, my brother" she nodded to the lean spotted tom with big brown eyes "and this, is Rainpaw."

Spotpaw nodded to her and Rainpaw only took a quick glance at her. _Rainpaw, what an awesome name. _"OK so, follow me and Dovewing and we'll show you to our den." Ivypool meowed.

There was something strange with the way she said our, it was more like "owweerr" Dovewing purred slightly. They then showed the apprentices to the den, once they were at the entrance; they let them go in first. When the black tom's tail flickered out of sight Dovewing whispered to Ivypool. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Ivypool purred, "Yep, he's cute."Ivypool then entered, with Dovewing following.

_Why am I even thinking about this? _Dovewing thought as she entered the den. In the gloom, Dovewing couldn't see much of Rainpaw, just the beautiful, bright, illumines green eyes that were easy to see in the dark, and a small glimpse of the white spot on his chest. Dovewing's heart fluttered and missed a beat in her chest; it was beating loudly with joy that she was afraid they could hear. But, knowing being with the young cat was against the warrior code, she settled for just being friends, and kept telling herself over and over in her head; _I've got Bumblestripe, I've got Bumblestripe. _"Ok, so, as well as me and Dovewing, there is also; Cherrypaw, Molepaw and Hollyleaf, so it may be a bit crowded for an apprentice's den." Ivypool's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Dovewing noticed that when Ivypool was speaking, her gaze drifted over the three apprentices but mostly on Rainpaw. Dovewing new that Ivypool liked Rainpaw as well and suddenly felt a flicker of annoyance in side of her. Then she realized with a start, that Ivypool was doing all the talking and she hadn't said anything but "hi." Annoyed even more, Dovewing decided she needed to speak and randomly said "this is mine and Ivypool's nests" she moved over to two mossy nests lying next to each other, "that is Molepaw and Cherrypaw's nests" she meowed flickering her tail to another pair of nests, and finished with saying "and that's Hollyleaf's" she nodded to a nest not far off from Dovewing's while saying it.

"Ok thanks." Spotpaw chirped from where he was standing in the middle of Amberpaw and Rainpaw.

Spotpaw then chose to put his nest behind Ivypool's, then Amberpaw put hers behind Dovewing's and Rainpaw quickly put his next to Amberpaw's. _Yay! Rainpaw was quite close to my nest _Dovewing thought happily. _And it's closer to mine than Ivypool's. _A happy purr threatened to escape from Dovewing's mouth, but she held it in, not wanting to look stupid in front of these apprentices, especially not Rainpaw. Then she noticed Ivypool looking at Rainpaw's nest annoyingly, she had probably hoped he would put his nest next to hers. But then Spotpaw's voice interrupted her thoughts "so, who's your deputy?" He asked in curiosity.

Ivypool opened her mouth to answer but Dovewing spoke quicker "Brambleclaw and our medicine cat is Jayfeather."

Dovewing could feel Ivypool's glare boring into her pelt, making her feel uncompfatuble, she started awkwardly shifting her paws. "So which ones _blind?"_ Amberpaw asked with her head tilted to one side.

Dovewing started to get angry; there was something about the way she said blind that stated she didn't particularly like the idea of a important role in the clan like the deputy or medicine cat being blind. This made Dovewing's pelt prick with anger and she started to dislike this she-cat. _How dare she, Jayfeather is one of the best medicine cats _ever! "Jayfeather." Ivypool announced with her head held importantly, Dovewing snorted.

Gasps escaped from Amberpaw and Spotpaw but Rainpaw remained silent; his expression unreadable. For a moment Dovewing wished she had Jayfeather's special ability to look into someone's mind. "How could a blind cat be your medicine cat? He can't see where he's putting herbs!" Spotpaw shouted in astonishment.

"Jayfeather knows what he's doing." Dovewing meowed defensibly, and then decided she would tell them something Jayfeather had said Starclan said to him. "The gift of sight has been given to the cat that cannot see." Dovewing lifted her head knowing that this might sound a bit wired.

And she was right, Amberpaw snorted and Spotpaw and Rainpaw were looking at her weirdly, even Ivypool was staring at her. Dovewing saw Amberpaw turn to Spotpaw and whisper something quietly in his ear. Dovewing extended her special senses to listen to what Amberpaw was saying. "Yeah, the sight of blackness." She heard her saying.

Dovewing new that Ivypool or Rainpaw wouldn't be able to hear Amberpaw's spiteful words but she was still angry. She fluffed her pelt out making her look twice her size. Then Amberpaw turned back round to face her and again looked at her weirdly. "Come on let's go see Twilightear about our injuries." Amberpaw meowed, before giving Dovewing one last glare and heading out the entrance, Spotpaw and Rainpaw followed.

"_The gift of sight has been given to the cat that cannot see?"_Ivypool mimicked her tone. "What in the name of Starclan was _that?"_ She continued in a shocked and mocking mew.

Dovewing was still ruffled by Amberpaw, so she just hissed in Ivypool's face and tottered outside. Looking around, she spotted Jayfeather patching up Thornclaw's wounds. Thornclaw was in deep conversation with a tortishell tom with blazing yellow eyes. Dovewing could see that Thornclaw _really _didn't want to be talking to a cat that invaded camp but he couldn't move because Jayfeather was still working on a deep wound on the side of his flank. Dovewing padded over "Jayfeather."

"Wait." He hissed, and then finished patching up Thornclaw's wound. Thornclaw flicked his tail in thanks and stalked away, ignoring the tortishell tom. "What is it? And hurry up because I've got more patients to see, _and_ I have to lend some of my herbs to Sunclan." He spitted at her in furry.

"What did Moonstar say in Firestar's den? How long will they be staying for? Where did they come from?" Dovewing asked a lode of questions quickly.

"ummm….. Nothing much, I don't know, they won't say." Jayfeather answered with a sigh.

"What! Firestar won't even ask where they came from or why they left?" Dovewing asked in amazement.

"Moonstar says he doesn't want to talk about it and that he's grateful to Firestar for letting them stay here for a bit and there be gone in no more than three sunrises, oh and I tried looking into his thoughts but it was completely blank" mewed Jayfeather.

"Has Starclan spoken to you?" Dovewing pressed.

Jayfeather was now padding into his den, Dovewing followed. Inside Twilightear was treating Amberpaw's ear. As soon as she entered, Amberpaw turned around to look at her, curiosity sparking in her gaze. "Jayfeather!" She demanded pleadingly.

Amberpaw's eyes were now narrowed and she was even more curious than before. "No! No they haven't!" Jayfeather spat.

Dovewing flinched, she even noticed Twilightear's ear flick with worry, and now Amberpaw's eyes were big and round. "Come over here." Jayfeather beckoned her with his tale to a place where Amberpaw and Twilightear wouldn't be able to hear them. Although Amberpaw still stared at them, _at least Twilightear had the decencies to not try and listen into their conversation._ "I need to speak to you and Lionblaze; I'll get you both later on when I've finished treating injured cats." Jayfeather spoke in an argent whisper.

"Ok." She agreed, but was curious of what he wanted.

"Would you tell Lionblaze? _I'm _busy." He continued.

"Sure." She mewed and then padded out of the den, she could still feel Amberpaw's glare on her back: raw and cold.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Lionblaze lay down panting in the heat; he was with Mousewhisker sharing a thrush. As he bent his head to take a bite the thorn barrier rustled and Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Blossemfall and Toadstep entered: back from the Shadowclan border patrol. Brackenfur and Sorreltail picked out a squirrel before settling down to eat it while, Toadstep headed for his den and Blossemfall joined the group of she-cats made up of Hazeltail, Cinderheart, Icecloud, Rosepetal, Ivypool and Dovewing. They were all whispering to each other, probably gossiping and glancing over to a Sunclan apprentice who was black with a white spot and green eyes. Lionblaze purred in amusement at the mooning she-cats. "What?" Mousewhisker asked as he swallowed a mouthful of thrush.

"Look." He nodded over to the gossiping she-cats.

Mousewhisker purred, "I know, I never thought Hazeltail could be so moony." The gray and white tom glanced over to his sister. "I'm surprised Hollyleaf hasn't joined them," he commented.

"Hollyleaf was never the type to moon over a tom; _I _think she's too serious." Lionblaze replied, he then looked over to where Hollyleaf was sitting with Briarlight.

Although, Lionblaze did feel a bit of jealousy about Cinderheart mooning over the tom as well, but then again so was Dovewing and she and Bumblestripe had grown close. Just then, Jayfeather padded out of his den and beckoned him with a flick of his tail, Dovewing had said Jayfeather needed to talk to them both. Lionblaze stood up and padded over to him, Jayfeather then tried to get Dovewing's attention but she was too contempt on talking to the other she cats about the black tom. "Uh, she's _so _annoying." Jayfeather commented with a hiss.

"Oh for Starclan's sake," Lionblaze sighed. "_Dovewing."_ He meowed sarcastically.

That got her attention and she turned around to glare at him before getting up and padding over. "You could have been a bit more alert!" Jayfeather shouted angrily.

"Well sorry, but I was in the middle of something." Dovewing countered.

"What like mooning over that Sunclan apprentice?" Lionblaze teased, nodding to the black tom.

Dovewing flushed and licked her chest to hide her embarrassment and cuffed him round the head. "No!" She said trying to hold back a smile.

Lionblaze purred but was interrupted by Jayfeather "come on, we don't have all night."

So they all swerved around the many cats in the clearing and headed for the entrance. _The camp is so crowded, there's hardly enough space to move! _Lionblaze thought. He nearly trampled on a black and white tom's tail but quickly stopped his paw from landing before he treaded on it. They finally made it out of camp and Jayfeather led them to a sheltered bit of the forest.

By the time they were all settled down, Dovewing looked annoyed, he narrowed her eyes at him and finally said "so what do you need to talk to us about?" She sighed.

Lionblaze suddenly realized that Jayfeather was always the one to drag us into the forest, never Lionblaze or Dovewing. _Maybe Jayfeather worries too much about the prophesy, _Lionblaze thought with a sigh. "I think Starclan told me something about Sunclan." Jayfeather mewed.

Lionblaze was shook from his thoughts and was now concentrated on Jayfeather, and Dovewing's eyes were no longer narrowed, instead they were big and worried and she suddenly hissed at Jayfeather. "You said Starclan hadn't told you anything" she said.

"Yeah but I wanted to tell you when Lionblaze was here as well, and Twilightear and Amberpaw were there," He countered angrily.

Dovewing and Jayfeather were now glaring wildly at each other; it looked like Jayfeather could actually see her. Lionblaze wanted to distract them before they do anything drastic so he simply asked Jayfeather "when did Starclan tell you this?"

Jayfeather's eyes were now fixed on Lionblaze "well… um… I… um… they told me around a quarter moon ago." He meowed guiltily while looking down at his paws.

"What?" Dovewing shrieked, "You've known that long and you haven't told us?" Dovewing's yowl pierced Lionblaze's ears.

Dovewing was right; Jayfeather should have told them sooner. Lionblaze looked at Jayfeather, willing him to explain. "Well when I first got it, I couldn't remember what she had said and the dream came back every night but I would always wake up not remembering." Jayfeather paused to take a breath, "she said _be prepared, as danger and darkness is hiding in the fog, _then she said, _a clan emerges."_ Jayfeather finished the sentence with a deep sigh of despair.

**Ya, I know, short chappie but oh well, the next 1 will hopefully be longer :D**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Sunlight flickered down on the clearing in the early morning whilst Jayfeather lay outside his den sunning himself. Yesterday Jayfeather had told Lionblaze and Dovewing about the sign from Sunclan, they were both completely mad at him, and now ignored him. _We should be working together, not ignoring each other. _Jayfeather's angry thoughts were washed away when Brambleclaw started giving out patrols. "Dustpelt, lead a border patrol to the Shadowclan border, take Birchfall and Toadstep, and from Sunclan?" He looked a Waterstream.

"Heatherice and Petaldawn will go." She meowed calmly.

A fluffy Siamese and a ginger tabby she-cat stepped up, then the patrol disappeared threw the thorn barrier. Brambleclaw continued, "We will still have two separate patrols patrolling the Windclan border, they will both start from separate sides and meat in the middle, Hazeltail lead one and Cloudtail lead the other, Leafpool will go with Cloudtail and Bumblestripe will go with Hazeltail. Who will go from Sunclan?" Brambleclaw yet again asked Waterstream.

"Windblaze and Rainpaw on one and Blazefrost and Cherrynight on the other," she mewed sternly.

Hazeltail and Cloudtail nodded then lead their patrols out of camp, before they left Jayfeather heard Bumblestripe mutter to himself "I'm _always _on the Windclan patrol."

Jayfeather purred slightly then Brambleclaw spoke again, "I want Lionblaze to lead a hunting patrol and take Whitewing and Foxleap, and Sandstorm lead another and take Spiderleg and Dovewing. Waterstream?" He nodded towards the white she-cat.

"Brownfog, Starflower and Amberpaw will go in Lionblaze's patrol. And Raccoonpelt, Leoparddeer and Silverleaf will go in Sandstorm's." Waterstream addressed her clanmates.

"Can I go, Foxleap?" Cherrypaw asked, bouncing around his mentor.

"No not today, your battle training with Rosepetal and Molepaw." He replied curtly.

Rosepetal padded up to them with Molepaw, following them was a ginger and white tom and a smaller tom that had leopard like features and big brown eyes. "Foxspots and his apprentice Spotpaw will be coming too." Rosepetal told Cherrypaw.

"Okay." She meowed; no longer disappointed that she didn't get to hunt with Foxleap.

Jayfeather sighed and padded back into his den, Briarlight was in the herb store. She obviously heard him enter because Jayfeather heard her stick her head out of the cleft, "we need yarrow, there's only a few pieces left," she told him.

"I'll get some now." Jayfeather meowed as cheerfully as he could.

"Brambleclaw!" He called once he was outside his den.

He then heard paw steps padding towards him, "yeah?" Brambleclaw asked panting, it was clear he was having a hard time organizing two clans.

"I need someone to come with me to collect herbs." He meowed straitening up.

"uhhhhhh…" He looked around for a bit, _was it that hard to choose a cat? _"Rubyflight!" He called.

_Why does he have to pick a Sunclan cat? Can't there be a normal Thunderclan warrior around? _A scent bathed over him and he heard the padding of paw steps as the she-cat walked over. He could tell by her scent that she was expecting kits, however it was early so she could carry on with duties; her stomach only seemed a bit swollen. "Jayfeather needs you to go with him to collect herbs." Brambleclaw told the she-cat.

"Okay." She meowed cheerily.

"Come on." Jayfeather growled, and led her out of camp.

"Where are we going?" She asked immediately.

"The lake" he answered grimly.

"How do you know the way if you're blind?"

Rubyflight seemed to have no worry talking about his blindness. "I just do." _Just shut up!_

"What herb do you need?" She was bombarding him with questions.

"Yarrow." _She is so annoying._

"Is that the only herb?" She continued.

"Yes" each time Jayfeather growled his reply but that didn't seem to bother Rubyflight.

Rubyflight was now silent but there was excitement coming off her so strong that it nearly knocked Jayfeather over. But he did decide to ask one question. "When is your kits dew?"

"How did you know I was expecting kits?" She asked astonished.

"I can sense it." Jayfeather replied dryly.

Rubyflight now answered his question. "Not for ages." She paused before saying "why? Do you think I shouldn't be doing warrior duties?"Her worried mew priced his heart sharply.

"No."

They then chattered the rest of the way and by the time they reached the lake, Jayfeather had started to like this enthusiastic she-cat. Jayfeather led her along the pebbles until they came to a bush, yarrow grew next to it. "Help me pick these." He told Rubyflight.

For once Rubyflight didn't reply with words, but he could sense that she nodded and then she leant down next to him to pick as much yarrow as possible.

Once they were back, Rubyflight dropped her pile of yarrow in his den and left, all the patrols that Brambleclaw had sent out that morning were back and a patrol was heading out made up of; Hollyleaf, Ivypool, Graystripe and two cats from Sunclan.

Then he realized he could see, _am I having a vision? No! The cats around me are moving and talking. _Suddenly he felt eyes boring into his pelt, he whipped around to see a pair of Amber eyes staring at him from the shadows…

**Oooo left u on a cliff hanger there, kinda. Hope u liked this chappie, 11 will come soon and plz review and feel free to pm me anytime! :D **


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Darkness surrounded Ivypool, threatening to engulf her into its mist. As quiet as a feather, she padded gracefully threw the fog, feeling the unsettling, slimy ground beneath her pads. Battle shrieks were all around her, she had got used to the sound so it doesn't bother her as much as it used to. Even though every scent of blood reminded her of the dreadful day of which she was forced to kill Applefur, to prove her loyalty to Tigerstar. She had then been given the sick reward of mentoring other cats beside the lake. Ivypool stiffened at the memory, she could still feel his flesh tear beneath her claws and see his final breath escape his lungs before he became still and disappeared forever. But just then a voice interrupted her memory. "Where've you been? We've been looking everywhere for you."

Ivypool gasped and spun around but then relaxed as Birchfall and Redwillow slipped out from the shadows. "Sorry" she mewed, not really being sorry at all.

Actually she was trying to avoid them, in the dark forest they were her apprentices and she didn't want to teach them tonight. Ivypool could see that they were waiting for her to speak; Birchfall was staring at her with his head tilted to one side and Redwillow had his eyes narrowed. "Come on; let's go to the great birch and practice fighting in trees."

"Fighting in _trees?" _Redwillow meowed sarcastically, "when have we ever fought in trees?" He then continued.

Ivypool rolled her eyes, "looks like I'm gonna have to teach you."

They arrived at the great birch not long after; Hawkfrost said it was called that because it was the tallest tree in the dark forest, although Ivypool didn't see how, all the trees looked the same because you couldn't see the sky no matter how high you climbed. Ivypool scampered up the tree, gesturing with her tail for Birchfall and Redwillow to stay at the bottom. Once she reached a fair height she started to speak. "Battling in trees is the hardest place to fight-"

"Well duh." Redwillow interrupted.

Ivypool glared at him before continuing. "You have to be well balanced, and be able to move from tree to tree easily; otherwise your enemy will take advantage." Ivypool stopped talking to crouch down and glide across the branch then with a mighty leap jumped across to the next tree with ease.

"Now you guys try." She told the two toms and the bottom of the tree.

Birchfall quickly scampered up the tree and found a sturdy branch to balance on, Redwillow perched himself on the one above. "Now hunch down, but make sure when you walk your paws go in front of the other, not next to them."

"This is easy; it's like stalking a bird in its nest." Birchfall meowed proudly after successfully gliding across his branch.

"Yeah, and then you fall off." Redwillow teased after being successful with moving along the branch.

Birchfall glared at him but said nothing. "That's the easy bit, now you need to jump onto the next tree without making a sound." Ivypool commented, then added "and without falling off."

They practiced that for the rest of the night but each time one of them jumped Ivypool's heart leaped with them, scared in case one of them fell.

Ivypool awoke in her nest: battered and tired, suddenly aware that it was morning and everyone was out of their nests apart from Hollyleaf who had been on the moon high patrol. With a sigh, Ivypool looked at the three extra nests of which Amberpaw, Spotpaw and Rainpaw sleep. _Rainpaw! _Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of the handsome tom cat. She was also getting along quite well with Amberpaw, however whenever Dovewing sore her with her she would glare angrily at them both. Although she didn't quite like Spotpaw; he was always in her face. She knew he was only trying to be friendly but she didn't like him. Regretfully, Ivypool padded from her nest and outside to where Brambleclaw was finishing the patrols.

Ivypool saw Mille, Thornclaw, Icecloud and Berrynose head out the camp with four Sunclan warriors. They were probably the two Windclan patrols which meant the Shadowclan border patrol had already been sent out, she hurried off to Brambleclaw so she wouldn't miss the hunting patrols.

"Toadstep, lead a hunting patrol; take Whitewing and Ivypool. Squirrelflight will lead the other and take Birchfall, Foxleap and Cherrypaw." Brambleclaw meowed before nodding to Waterstream.

_I wonder which Sunclan warriors I'll be going with, maybe Rainpaw, in my last patrol I had Heatherice and Blazefrost. _"Liondapple, Smokeocean and Rowanmoth will go in Toadstep's and Lynxdapple, Silverleaf and Flashstorm in Squirrelflight's."

Ivypool padded over to where Toadstep was waiting, Whitewing followed more slowly. Then came the three Sunclan warriors, all toms. One of them was black and had a white muzzle and chest, with gleaming yellow eyes, another one, she recognized as Smokeocean had long, spiky gray fur and pricing yellow eyes, the last one was a brown tabby with a white chest and paws and calm light green eyes.

Toadstep flickered his tail and led the way out of camp, Ivypool walked alongside Whitewing. "Where are we hunting?" The black and white Sunclan cat asked.

"The ancient oak, Liondapple," Toadstep replied simply without turning round to face the tom.

So now Ivypool new that the tabby and white cat is called Rowanmoth, since Toadstep had addressed the black and white one as Liondapple. Not long after, Ivypool suddenly felt searing pain pass threw her pad and she squealed in agony. "What's wrong?" Whitewing's voice immediately irrupted inside her ear.

"I'm ok; I just stepped on a thorn." She held up the pad which the thorn had secured its self in. "Go on ahead I'll catch up," she then continued.

"No, you can't stay here by yourself," Toadstep objected, Whitewing nodded in agreement.

"I'll stay here with her," Rowanmoth offered.

This surprised Ivypool, she didn't think a Sunclan cat would be willing to stay behind with a Thunderclan cat and make sure their alright, but Rowanmoth meant what he said. Toadstep and Whitewing shared uneasy glances; if Rowanmoth stayed behind, Ivypool would be left on her own with a Sunclan cat but if a Thunderclan cat stayed with her then either Whitewing or Toadstep would be left on their own with three Sunclan cats. "Ok." Toadstep sighed after a while.

The patrol padded away until they were swallowed by the bushes and were out of sight. Then, Rowanmoth turned to her. "I'm Rowanmoth, by the way."

"I gathered." Ivypool muttered.

Ivypool then lifted her pad up and started to try and pull the thorn out but turning her paw around made her ankle hurt from last night's tree training, and she sighed with effort. "Let me do it." Rowanmoth offered, but not trying to until Ivypool agreed.

His light green eyes stared down at her dark blue owns and they locked gazes, Ivypool then lifted her pad and said "ok, thanks." She felt like she could completely trust him.

Rowanmoth carefully got a grip on the thorn and tugged on it, "owwwww!" Ivypool complained.

"Sorry," Rowanmoth mumbled around the thorn.

After a lot of screeching and squirming, the thorn finally released its self from Ivypool's pad and Rowanmoth spat it into a holly bush. "Thanks," Ivypool meowed before studying her pad.

Blood was gashing out of the deep hole, _I've had worse. _Ivypool thought as she licked away the blood, but it kept on coming. "I think you should go back to camp and see Twili- Jayfeather, I'll take you." Rowanmoth suggested kindly.

"No, I'll be fine," Ivypool insisted.

"But you're not fine, it's bleeding badly and puss is coming out of it." Rowanmoth insisted, nudging Ivypool to her paws.

"Fine," Ivypool agreed with a huff.

They started to walk back to camp, which luckily wasn't that far, but Ivypool started to limp badly and her pad stung with pain that made her wince. "Lean on me," Rowanmoth mewed sweetly.

Ivypool nodded and leant awkwardly on Rowanmoth, he smelled of the forest; plains, trees, berries and a slight scent of sand. But underneath all that, there was something Ivypool had never smelled before, it could possibly be the smell of Sunclan before they left their home and came here?

They soon reached the thorn barrier, Rowanmoth squeezed through first, Ivypool followed. Something snagged her pelt but all she cared about was her pad. As soon as she emerged from the entrance, Dovewing came bounding up to her wildly sniffing her pelt. "What happened? Are you okay? You need to see Jayfeather." Dovewing demanded.

"I stepped on a thorn, I'm fine and I'm going now." Ivypool answered her shakily.

"I'm gonna re-join the patrol." Rowanmoth whispered in her ear but she hardly heard, she felt faint and wheezy.

The last thing she heard was Rowanmoth pushing his way out of camp before she blacked out.

**Yay! I finally finished this chapter. So I think I left it on a kinda cliff hanger there. I might do the next chappie in Ivypool's pov again, but I'm not sure.**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

A strong scent rushed up the nose of a young silver and white she-cat, bringing her back to reality. Her dark blue eyes blurrily opened to see grey tabby fur. "Ivypool-" A soft voice started from the edge of the clearing but was cut off by a tom's voice which the she-cat realised belonged to the grey fur in front of her.

"Shhhh." It said sternly.

The other voice went quiet, and that was when the small cat felt something being placed on her pad. In a rush, she remembered how she had got a thorn stuck in the paw and how Rowanmoth offered to stay with her and how her vision blurred when she was back at camp and how the blackness overlapped her eyes, just like it does every night.

As she jumped up at the memory she blinked her eyes away to get rid of the blur and heard the grey tom hiss in annoyance. As her vision got clearer she saw a small pale grey she-cat in the corner. Her blue eyes widened with delight, "Ivypool, you're awake." She meowed cheerfully before coming over to Ivypool and touched her nose to her own.

"Yeah," Was all she could say and Ivypool realised how stupid it sounded.

"Ivypool, sit down! I was trying to put more marigold on your pad and all you can do is jump around like a fox in a fit!" Jayfeather's stern voice shouted, and Ivypool turned around to see his blind blue gaze resting on her fur, making her feel hot and uncompfatuble.

"Sorry," she mumbled and laid back down again on the make-shift nest.

Jayfeather only grumbled to himself before continuing with the marigold. _Grumpy old cat, _Ivypool fought about Jayfeather, _I'm awake and all he can do is complain. _Ivypool suddenly remembered about Jayfeather's power to be able to read minds, and stared fearfully at him. He didn't say anything and if he knew what she had been thinking he wasn't showing it. Ivypool began to relax.

All of a sudden, there was a rustle at the entrance and Ivypool turned her head to see who it was. Amberpaw. "Amberpaw, Twilightear isn't here at the-"Jayfeather was cut short.

"I wasn't looking for Twilightear; I came to see if Ivypool was okay." She backed talked him, Ivypool was astonished; because of Jayfeather's bad temper _nobody ever_ back talks Jayfeather. "Hiya." Amberpaw continued as she padded round to Ivypool.

"Hi," Ivypool replied with a friendly smile.

Ivypool then noticed Dovewing glaring at them both, her eyes slits with anger. These days, Ivypool was surprised when Dovewing got angry. She had never been too angry in her life, which was why whenever Dovewing was angry; Ivypool felt her stomach flip with worry. Amberpaw seemed to notice to and sent Dovewing and evil glance, this just made Dovewing angrier than she already was.

"Dovewing!" Ivypool heard Lionblaze's voice sound from the entrance. "We're going hunting!" He continued.

"Coming," She called back with a last glance at Amberpaw.

But before she could go Jayfeather stopped her, "if you see any horsetail while you're out can you bring me back some?" He asked without looking at her.

"Sure," she sighed with effort.

"I need to go and check on Mousefur, she has a bad cough, are you going to be alright on your own, Ivypool?" Jayfeather asks as he turns to leave the medicine den.

"I'm not on my own." Ivypool then pointed out and flickered her tail towards Amberpaw who was neatly seated beside her with her tail wrapped around her paws.

Jayfeather just narrowed his eyes, nodded grimly and muttered something under his breath that Ivypool couldn't hear, Jayfeather then brushed his way out of the entrance.

Once Jayfeather's paws had faded into the distance, Amberpaw started to speak, "my Starclan, did you _see_ how much Dovewing was _staring_ at me?" She meowed with almost a laughing tone.

Ivypool just shrugged, she wasn't that happy to be saying these sorts of things behind Dovewing's back.

Amberpaw ignored her silence carried on, "I can't believe she's your sister."

"Why?" Ivypool asked; a bit surprised about the way she spoke.

Amberpaw just shook her head meaning "doesn't matter." And the day passed on like this…

**So ya I did do it in Ivypool's POV. And it is a short chapter again, but the next 1 will be longer, I promise :D**


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Dovewing padded on angrily out of the medicine den, she was still furious over Amberpaw, _why does Ivypool even like her? She's nothing but a piece of mouse-dung! _She then decided that fussing over it wasn't gonna help so she let out a deep breath and sprung lightly over to Lionblaze's patrol, and examined the cats.

It was a small patrol, three Thunderclan cats (including herself) the others were Lionblaze (of course) and Foxleap. There were also two Sunclan cats; Cherrynight, a black she-cat with light green eyes, and another cat that Dovewing did not know the name of. She was a plump she-cat with white and brown tabby fur with yellow eyes.

Lionblaze scowled, "look who's decided to turn up."

Dovewing was still a little annoyed about Amberpaw and this comment just made that annoyance grow into anger until Dovewing thought she was on fire. "Don't exaggerate, I'm not late!" Dovewing exploded into Lionblaze's face.

Lionblaze looked dumbfounded, while Foxleap just stared at her and the two Sunclan cats had their eyes bulging. Dovewing felt embarrassment prickle beneath her pelt and to hide it, she leaped out of the entrance, yet the other cats came out after her and Lionblaze took the lead.

"Right, we'll hunt in pairs, me and Dovewing will be a pair, Cherrynight you and Rubyflight will be a pair." _So her name is Rubyflight huh? _"Foxleap, you don't mind hunting on your own do you?" Lionblaze announced.

Foxleap was just about to speak when a bundle of ginger fur exploded from the bush nearby. "He won't have to hunt alone, I'm here." It was Cherrypaw.

Cherrypaw rushed to her mentor's side and looked up at him, Foxleap purred. "Ok then, let's get started, me and Dovewing will hunt near the old thunderpath, Cherrynight and Rubyflight will hunt at the ancient oak and Foxleap, you and Cherrypaw will hunt at the Windclan border. You two," Lionblaze said while nodding to the two Sunclan cats, "will go with Foxleap, he'll show you where the ancient oak is."

"Are you sure the Windclan border is safe?" Foxleap questioned.

It was obvious for the safety of his apprentice that Foxleap was still worrying over the attack from Windclan threw the tunnels. Lionblaze just nodded, he then flicked his tail to Dovewing to tell her that they were leaving. 

Dovewing walked silently behind Lionblaze, thoughts of Amberpaw and Ivypool and the prophesy all whirling around her mind making one big annoying thought. Dovewing couldn't stand it anymore; she stood still and closed her not breathing until she heard Lionblaze's concerned voice. "Dovewing what's up? Is it something to do with the prophesy?"

Dovewing's eyes burst open, dark fire rising in their depth. "Always the prophesy, why does everything have to be about the dumb prophesy? You're becoming obsessed!" Dovewing spat in his face and ran off into the bushes.

"Dovewing-"Lionblaze started but he didn't have time to finish because Dovewing interrupted him.

"I'm hunting!"

By the end of the day, Dovewing had caught the most prey; a squirrel, vole and two plump mice. Lionblaze had caught a sparrow and two pigeons, Foxleap and Cherrypaw had caught a rabbit between them and the Sunclan cats had two pieces of prey each.

They were travelling back to camp and Dovewing looked up at the darkening sky. With a start, she realised that tonight was the gathering; _I hope I get to go! I wanna see if Firestar will mention Sunclan, or even take some with us._

"Do you think Firestar will mention Sunclan at the gathering tonight?" Dovewing whispered to Foxleap, her words being slightly muffled by the prey she was carrying.

"I don't know, but I hope I get to go." Foxleap replied his voice just as muffled.

Dovewing nodded to say; "me too," Foxleap seemed to get the message that Dovewing didn't want to speak because she kept inhaling fluff.

The patrol swiftly entered camp, Lionblaze in the lead, Foxleap and Dovewing followed behind, and then Cherrynight and Rubyflight entered. Before the cats had time to put down their catch, Moonstar, the Sunclan leader, padded over to Rubyflight and Cherrynight. "Finally, your hear." Moonstar meowed in a leader-like voice.

"What's going on?" Cherrynight asked after dropping her prey on the floor. Her eyes were narrowed in curiosity.

Rubyflight then placed her catch on the floor, "yeah was so important?" She asked impatiently.

"We're leaving tonight, before Thunderclan sets off the gathering." Moonstar replied.

Hope Suddenly started to rise in Dovewing's stomach; if Sunclan were leaving then Amberpaw would go with them. _Looks like I won't have to put up with that annoying flea-bag much longer._ "Why?" Cherrynight asked in an astonished mew. "Firestar said we were welcome here, didn't he?" She then continued.

"We have intruded enough on Thunderclan." Moonstar replied calmly before padding away to his mate, Splashspring, and his three kits.

Dovewing had learnt all the Sunclan kit's names, after helping the queens with them; although they were quiet a bundle. Moonstar's three were called; Featherkit (she-kit) Pinekit (tom) and Swiftkit (tom.) There were also Cloverkit (She-kit) and Emeraldkit (she-kit.) They were the youngest and their mother was Faithwing, but Dovewing wasn't quite sure who the father was.

Dovewing went over to the fresh kill pile to add her catch to the pile, she was about to pick up a juicy looking vole when Firestar's voice interrupted her. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highledge for a clan meeting."

Dovewing sighed, left the vole and padded over to sit next to Mousewhisker, not long after Hollyleaf came and sat next to her. _He's probably gonna announce that Sunclan's leaving, even though most of the clan already knows, maybe he'll say who's coming to the gathering. _Dovewing thought, a sparkle of hope rising in her belly. Once all the cats had gathered Firestar continued, "as you all probably already know, Sunclan have decided to leave before Thunderclan sets off the gathering, Moonstar, Thunderclan is grateful that we found friendship within your clan and we wish you safe journey." Firestar dipped his flame coloured head to the Sunclan leader, Moonstar returned it with flick of his tail.

Dovewing looked around the Sunclan cats, knowing that soon, she would never see them again. Deep down inside, Dovewing felt sad about departing with these cats, she had become good friends with some. Then Dovewing's blue gaze rested on a young black tom with a white spot. _Rainpaw, _she thought dreamily. His beautiful green gaze drifted to the ground then nervously flickered back up to Firestar. Dovewing suddenly realised that she would have to say goodbye to Rainpaw and the sadness within her got worse that she had to look away from the gorgeous tom.

The clearing had soon erupted into muttering and the scent of sadness floated around Dovewing and bathed viciously on her tongue. Firestar flickered his tail for silence; at once the clearing was silent. "Speaking of the gathering," Dovewing could tell that he was trying to put a brighter side on things. "I will now announce who will be coming to the gathering."

The Thunderclan cats automatically pricked their ears up at this and there was delight and excitement on their faces, even a kit could tell that they all wanted to be picked, and Dovewing guessed all for the same reason. Firestar had to silence the crowd yet again. "Apart from me, Brambleclaw and Jayfeather who will be coming, the other cats will be, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Ferncloud, Birchfall, Lionblaze, Cinderpelt, Foxleap, Cherrypaw, Dovewing and Ivypool."

Dovewing's heart quickened as her name was called, _yes! I get to go to the gathering!_ Firestar flicked his tail, meaning that the meeting was over and all the cats could get back to what they were doing.

Dovewing padded happily over to the fresh kill pile to find the vole that she had seen before; when she got there she searched through the pile. And yet, she could not find the fat vole that Dovewing had found so appetising before. Dovewing searched around to see who had taken it, then she found the victim and wished she had never searched at all. Amberpaw had just settled down next to Spotpaw, the vole dangling from her jaws.

**Yay! I have finally finished, anyways. A shout out to Arianna Flamepelt for reviewing! **


End file.
